


Home

by Silverweave



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Episode: s03e08-09 Human Nature/Family of Blood, For a given quantity of drabble, Friendship, Gen, earth history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverweave/pseuds/Silverweave
Summary: After the Family are forgotten, and those who fell are remembered at the Cenotaph, the Doctor considers the ship he calls home from a different perspective.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> 147 word "drabble" written for [](https://lifeonmartha.livejournal.com/profile)[lifeonmartha](https://lifeonmartha.livejournal.com/)'s [1000 Drabbles of Awesome](http://community.livejournal.com/lifeonmartha/443534.html)

After the service, they walked quietly back to the TARDIS, the Doctor slipping his hand into Martha's chilled hand and holding it tight and warm in his own. Their silence was deeper now, closer than it had been before John Smith came into their lives. A silence borne of unconditional trust, friendship and ultimately, of loss.

Loosing her hand from the Doctor's, Martha took out her TARDIS key, the edges so small, ordinary and familiar after months of running her fingers across their uneven plane in remembrance of her previous life. She unlocked the door and went inside, pausing to look back at her friend, who still lingered at the door.

The Doctor stood on the threshold, looking in quiet wonder at the beautiful, impossible space before him. "It really is bigger on the inside," he said wistfully, and smiled softly at Martha. "I get that now."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ, 15th November 2007. Uploaded to AO3 12th November 2018.


End file.
